Tournent les violons
by Rafikis
Summary: Quand les atlantes organisent une fete, les sentiments se révélent. Songfic shweir sur Goldman


Tournent les violons

Auteur : Rafiki

E-Mail :

Catégorie : Romance Shweir (je reviens à mes premières amours)

Public : Tout public

Saison : saison 3 avant Sunday (vous devez savoir pourquoi….)

Statut : OS

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous, juste pour le fun

Note perso : Un génie inspire souvent les gens

Et voila, me voila encore une fois sur ce balcon à essayer de calmer mes nerfs. Cet homme a vraiment un don pour me mettre hors de moi. Je ne compte plus les fois ou je suis venue me réfugier ici après l'une de nos disputes. D'ailleurs en ce moment elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes et le pire c'est que je ne sais jamais vraiment comment ça commence. Bon, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Ce soir, c'est la fête. Et oui, nous avons décidé de fêter les 3ans de notre arrivé dans la cité. Bon, au départ j'étais réticente mais finalement il avait raison, tout le monde semble ravi de cette soirée. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'aille me préparer. Et oui, c'est un bal costumé. Heureusement, l'une de nos relations commerciales m'a offert une superbe robe et la parure qui va avec. Ça et un peu de maquillage, ça ira très bien. Mais mieux vaut pas que je traîne, ça risquerait de faire mauvais effet que la dirigeante de la cité arrive en retard.

Tournent les violons  
Grande fête au château il y a bien longtemps  
Les belles et les beaux, nobliaux, noble sang  
De tout le royaume on est venu dansant  
Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons

Je suis bien entendu la première arrivée. Les aides cuistots étaient en train de finir d'installer le buffet. M'approchant du chef, je lui demande si je peux être utile en quelque chose. Il reste interdit quelques secondes avant de me répondre :

« - Docteur Weir, je ne vous avez pas reconnue.

- Je ne suis pas tellement différente de d'habitude.

- Oh que si, vous risquez de faire tourner bien des têtes ce soir.

- J'espère que vous aurez tort, lui réponds-je avec un sourire. Qu'un homme me face la cour ce soir est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin aujourd'hui.

- Un problème ? demande-t-il visiblement inquiet.

- Rien de grave, rassurez vous……

- Vous savez, moi, quand je suis déprimé, faire la cuisine me remonte le moral.

- Je n'ai jamais essayé ce remède.

- Venez, j'ai encore les desserts à faire mais par contre vous risquez de rater le début.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave, » réponds-je avec un sourire en lui emboîtant le pas.

Le chef a raison. Une heure plus tard, je suis déjà de meilleure humeur. Nous avons une heure pour rejoindre la fête avant de sortir nos gâteaux du four et de régaler les plus gourmands. Pourquoi je pense à Rodney ?

Grande fête aux rameaux et Manon a seize ans  
Servante en ce château comme sa mère avant  
Elle porte les plateaux lourds à ses mains d'enfant  
Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons

D'ailleurs c'est le premier que je retrouve parmi la foule. Ce n'est pas bien difficile, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Batman qui se goinfre de petits fours. A ses côtés, il y a Carson qui a opté pour le costume traditionnel de son pays. En les rejoignant, j'observe les costumes de mes subalternes. Parmi les scientifiques, il y a beaucoup de super héros. Les militaires ne se sont pas trop cassé la tête, la plupart ont choisi leur uniforme officiel. J'avoue que ça va très bien à certain et notamment à Evan. Teyla a mis sa robe de cérémonie. Quand à Ronon, je ne suis pas sur qu'il ai compris le concept de costume. Carson m'accueille chaleureusement alors que Rodney continue à manger

« - Elizabeth, vous êtes splendide ce soir !

- C'est très aimable à vous. Votre costume vous va aussi à merveille.

- Il n'a pas respecté la coutume, bafouilla Rodney en dégustant un pignon de poulet.

- Comment le savez vous ? demanda Liz curieuse.

- J'ai posé la question……

- Et je lui ai répondu. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait quelques entorses. Il me semble que Batman a un corps musclé.

- Je n'ai jamais rien lu de tel dans les bd's… »

J'écoute mes amis se chamailler tout en observant la salle du coin de l'œil et soudain je le vois.

Le bel uniforme, oh le beau lieutenant  
Différent des hommes d'ici blond et grand  
Le sourire éclatant d'un prince charmant  
Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons

Cet homme a parfois une classe folle mais ce soir je ne vois en lui le dragueur invétéré qu'il est. Carson me sort de mes rêveries en demandant :

« - Je n'ai jamais vraiment su qui était à l'origine de ce bal.

- Réfléchissez deux secondes Carson et vous trouverez, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul homme dans cette cité qui peut avoir des idées de ce genre. Mon regard de nouveau se tourne vers lui. Il est déjà entouré d'une cour impressionnante. Il ne finira probablement pas la nuit seul. Rodney continue en me demandant : Elizabeth, qu'a-t-il fait pour réussir à vous convaincre de le laisser organiser cette fête ?

- Qu'il s'occuperait de tout mais j'ai appris que comme d'habitude, il s'était défilé et avait laisser Ramos s'occuper d'un grand nombre de chose, répondis-je distraite.

- Qui est Ramos ? demande le scientifique perplexe.

- Vous ne connaissez même pas le nom de l'homme qui vous satisfait tous les jours, dit Carson ironique.

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez encore ?

- C'est le chef, Rodney, » explique-je en mettant fin la dispute qui n'aurai pas manqué d'éclater entre les deux hommes. En plus, Ramos vient de me faire signe. Je m'excuse auprès de mes amis et je le rejoins. Il m'accueil avec le sourire et je sens que ma bonne humeur que j'avais perdue à la vu du capitaine Kirk, revient. Nous allons en cuisine pour sortir la douzaine de plateaux remplis de gâteaux du four. Apres avoir redispatché un peu les gourmandises nous sommes de retour dans la salle. Nous faisons plusieurs allers-retours vers les cuisines car tout le monde s'arrache nos préparations.

Redoublent la fête et les rires et les danses  
Manon s'émerveille en remplissant les panses  
Le bruit, les lumières, c'est lui qui s'avance  
Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons

Plusieurs fois, j'avais réussit à l'esquiver mais à mon quatrième passage, il réussit à s'approcher de moi. Il n'avait plus l'air très lucide et une blonde, il me semble que c'est une infirmière, est accrochée à son bras.

En prenant son verre auprès d'elle il se penche  
Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche  
"Tu es bien jolie" dans un divin sourire  
Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons

Et le voila déjà repartit vers sa cour. Je note dans un coin de ma tête de le convoquer demain, à 8h. Je sais qu'on est dimanche mais voila je ne vois pas de raison que certains restent au lit, en galante compagnie probablement, pendant que d'autres sont au boulot. J'essaye de me concentrer sur ma tâche le reste de la soirée mais ……

Passent les années dures et grises à servir  
Une vie de peine et si peu de plaisir  
Mais ce trouble là brûle en ses souvenirs  
Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons

Vers minuit, je m'excuse auprès de Rodney et Carson et je quitte la fête. Bien sur, je me dirige non pas vers mes quartiers mais vers mon balcon. Il fallait absolument que je l'oublie sinon je n'aurai pas les idées claires et je ne pourrais pas lui faire comprendre tout ce que j'avais à lui expliquer. Sur mon balcon, je m'adosse à l'un des piliers et je ferme les yeux. Ecoutant le bruit des vagues, je laisse vagabonder mon esprit.

Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours  
Les violons, le décor, et ses mots de velours  
Son parfum, ses dents blanches, les moindres détails  
Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons

Le bruit de la porte me sort de mes pensées. Je sais que c'est lui mais je n'ai aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il est sûrement en train de bécoter sa blonde écervelée. Soudain je sens une présence à mes cotés. J'ouvre les yeux et me tourne. Je le découvre éclairé par le clair de lune. Un instant, j'oublie toute la rancœur que j'ai envers lui. Il se tourne à son tour et nos regards s'accrochent. Il semble avoir les idées beaucoup plus claires.

En prenant son verre auprès d'elle il se penche  
Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche  
Juste quatre mots, le trouble d'une vie  
Juste quatre mots qu'aussitôt il oublie  
Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons

« - Elizabeth, je suis désolé.

- De quoi ? Je lui demande encore un peu sur la défensive.

- Je ne sais pas mais vu que vous m'avez plus ou moins évité toute la soirée, j'ai sûrement du faire quelque chose de mal.

- Allez vous couchez, Colonel, nous en reparlerons demain, dis je d'un air las.

- Non, je voudrais comprendre pour ne pas refaire la même erreur.

- John, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec vous ce soir.

- Vous n'avez vraiment l'air pas bien, insiste-t-il. Expliquez moi.

- Vous m'avez déçue ! Ces mots étaient sortit tous seuls et maintenant je les regrettais. John ne semble pas comprendre. Maintenant que je suis lancée autant aller jusqu'au bout, je commence mon explication : Je pensais, à tort à l'évidence, qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous mais vous êtes toujours le même dragueur invétéré. J'espère que vous souvenez au moins de leur nom ?

- Non, me répond-t-il franchement. Je le sais goujat mais à ce point… Je me retourne vers l'océan et je l'entends pousser un soupir puis il continue, si je ne retiens pas leurs noms, c'est parce qu'elles n'ont aucune importance à mes yeux. Je ne pourrais jamais les aimer comme j'aime la femme qui occupe toutes mes pensées depuis bientôt 2 ans. »

Je suis surprise par ses paroles. Je ne mis attendais pas du tout. Je me retourne et le regarde. Il avait fermé les yeux et un sourire triste flotte sur son visage. Il ressemble presque à un ange à cet instant. Voulant en savoir plus sur cette histoire, je lui demande :

« - Et elle le sait ?

- Non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le genre de femme qui n'est pas faites pour une nuit mais pour la vie et pour l'instant, elle ne me voit que comme un dragueur invétéré… »

Je suis soufflée par la révélation de John. J'en reste sans voix pendant quelques secondes. John est amoureux de moi. Mais moi, que ressens-je pour lui ? En y réfléchissant bien, la plupart de nos disputes commence après que j'eu découvert qu'il avait eu un flirt en mission. Serait ce de la jalousie ? Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers l'océan. Je sens toujours John à mes côtés. Il n'a pas bougé. Il m'a remis la clef de nos destins. A ce moment précis, je comprends……Je comprends le pincement au cœur que j'ai à chaque fois qu'il traverse la porte, le soulagement que je ressent quand il revient entier, la colère quand je le vois discuter avec une autre femme et enfin le bien-être que j'éprouve quand nous nous retrouvant comme ce soir. Je suis amoureuse…… Un sourire éclaire mon visage et je me retourne vers lui. Lui aussi et il ouvre les yeux. Je me noie dans ces fenêtres d'émeraude. Pour une fois, je ne sais pas quoi dire alors j'agis. Je m'approche de lui et doucement je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'a aucune hésitation et répond à mon baiser par une douceur dont je ne le croyais pas capable. J'entoure son cou de mes bras alors que ses mains se posent sur mes hanches. Le baiser devient plus sensuel et nos langues se mêlent dans un ballet magique. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça jusqu'à présent même avec Simon. A bout de souffle nous nous séparons mais restons néanmoins enlacés. Je n'ai pas rouvert les yeux, ne voulant pas que tout disparaisse en fumée. Mais John prononce quatre mots :

« - Je t'aime, Elizabeth.

- Je t'aime, John, » lui réponds je en posant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours


End file.
